Cassadine Legacy
by Lola-2011
Summary: Luke and Ethan track down Holly only to find her under the control of Helena Cassadine. Robert's there to help them out.
1. Chapter 1

Cassadine Legacy

Chapter 1 of 3

Robert\Holly

PG-13

~Greece~

Ethan's endless search for his father was finally coming to a heed. With the help of his newfound brotherly bond with Lucky the two of them had managed to track him down. Or at least find his trail. Luke was last seen a week ago in one of the local bars asking about a raven haired beauty. And both brothers came to the conclusion that it was Holly.

Not that it mattered. Ethan had this gut feeling that something was wrong and eventually Lucky had picked up on it as well. They had searched heaven and hell to find their old man and finally they were closing in. But the lingering sense of impending doom that Ethan felt just wouldn't go away. Something was definitely wrong.

He knocked back another shot of tequila. "We're never going to find him." he said. "Especially if he's with my...with Holly."

"He could have been looking for anyone." he said, sipping his water. "He did date this one woman named Skye for a few years. Her hair was red but sometimes it looked dark, almost brown."

"I don't know." he sighed. "I don't have a very good feeling about this."

Lucky slapped Ethan on the back. "Don't worry." he said. "Dad can handle himself."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

"Let's check out these last few places on the list." he suggested, tearing the paper in half. "Meet me back here in two hours."

Ethan took the paper out of his brother's hand. "I don't think this is going to be anything more than a waste of time."

"It's all we have."

After Ethan's third stop he realized that the only thing he was doing was wasting his time. He waded up the paper and threw it at a nearby rubbish bin. This thoughts were getting the best of him and he couldn't stop them. He was finally getting to know his biological family and then bam everything was uprooted all over again.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught an older blonde woman, sophisticated and divine. He knew that woman. Helena Cassadine. Even from a distance he knew that it was her. The sudden reality of it all was a slap in the face. They were in Greece so the most natural place to look for Luke would be anywhere Cassadine related.

He was debating on what to do. His mind was froze, completely blank. And the more he hesitated the farther Helena moved away from him. And so there was only one thing to do: follow her.

He was discreet as he could possibly be. His father's life depended upon it. He tried to be as quiet and inconspicuous as humanly possibly but he could hear his heart beat echoing in his eardrums. He ended up following Helena to some sort of private clinic. He couldn't make out all the words in Greek. Something told him he was about to stumble on something that would change him forever. Quickly he sent a text message to his brother hoping that cell service wouldn't fail them.

Once inside Ethan made his first move: becoming one with the staff. He changed out of his clothes and into medical garb in hopes of blending in. He watched as Helena spoke with a few different doctors and then watched her disappear into a room and within a few moments he saw her exit and head back down the hallway.

Ethan made his way down the corridor and into the general area. He watched his back the entire time. He feared a dagger puncturing his flesh. At anytime now he expected Helena or one of the other Cassadine's to appear out of nowhere. He carefully peered around the corner and into the window of a private room.

He squinted, he wasn't exactly sure of what he was seeing. It looked as though something that you would find in some sort of deranged fairytale gone wrong. A beautiful woman laying flat on some sort of sarcophagus. She was in black from head to toe. A exquisite silk dress fanned out so that it draped down off the bed. Her skin was lighter than porcelain and her lips painted the color of blood. Like some sort of Greek tragedy.

Ethan inched closer to the window. His eyes taking in everything before him but his head not registering a damn thing. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. His choked on his breath and stammered backwards a bit.

"Holly." he whispered, hoarsely. "Oh, God."

The Cassadine's be damned! His emotions rose to the surface and he leapt to the door. Everything within him was screaming. And all for a woman he didn't even know.

"Careful!" a hushed voice came from behind him. "You can't let them see you."

Ethan turned around to find a familiar face standing behind him. "You're Scorpio." he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a strange text message from Luke." he said, quietly. "The Cassadine's aren't to be messed with. You need to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving." he said. "I can't. I need to get to the woman on the other side of that door."

"Woman?" he questioned. "What woman?"

"There's a woman in there." Ethan told him. "Holly and she's my...my mother. I can't leave her here."

Robert took a sobering step backward. "Holly's your mother?" he asked. "My Holly?"

"Look, mate, I don't have time for this." he gritted out. "I have to get her out of here before she gets hurt anymore."

He peered in the window only to have his worst fears confirmed. His hand reached for the doorknob and then he pulled back as though he had been burnt. "This is some sort of trap." he said, backing up. "Holly's the diversion."

"Yeah, probably." he agreed. "You know how my father has this war with the Cassadine's. This is probably payback."

"Your father?" Robert repeated. "Luke Spencer."

"Yeah." he breathed out. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Foot steps were coming down the corridor. Louder and louder as they were approaching the turn to where they were. "Trust me." Robert said, very confused at Ethan's admittance. "Everyone's going to get out of this just fine."

"I'm not leaving her." he said, firmly. "You can't make me leave her here."

"You don't have a choice." he said, pulling him towards the exit. "We're not going to be able to help Holly if we're both dead."

Robert pulled Ethan into another corridor. And together they waited silently for what felt like an eternity. Finally they watched as Helena and a few of her goon past. "She's gone now." Ethan said, heading back toward Holly. "I'm going to get her out of here."

Before he knew it Ethan was out of his grasp and toward Holly's room. He moved quickly to catch up with him, his hand landing firmly on the young man's shoulder as soon as he entered the private room. "Let me do it." Robert said. "You need to be careful or you're going to get us all killed. Now is not the time to rebel."

Ethan reluctantly moved out of the way and let Robert into the room. "I just want to get out of here." he told him. "As fast as we can."

Robert made his way over to where Holly was laying. He assessed her surroundings. She didn't seem to be relying on any sort of medical machinery. He looked down at her and was immediately overwhelmed by a flood of emotions. Everything inside of him felt as though it was going to burst. Ever so carefully he reached down to check her pulse and let out a heavy sigh of relief when he found a weak but steady beat.

And then something caught his eye. A flower. An exotic red flower. Robert reached down and removed it from the clasp of Holly's hands. "Faison."

Helena slithered into the room like a serpent and carefully closed the door behind her. "You might want to rethink whatever it is that you're about to do." she advised him. "I think that you should get as far away from her as possible."

Robert wasted no time in lifting Holly up and into his arms. "You'll never touch her again." he promised her. "Get out of my way, Helena."

"If you want to get out of here alive then I suggest you put her down." she instructed. "I'm going to give you about ten seconds before I call on my guards."

"You don't Holly to fight your war with Spencer." he told her. "Just go directly after him but leave her out of it."

"Too late." she smiled. "Now you may go with your life intact but Holly and the boy stay here."

Robert gripped Holly tighter in his arms. "Why?" he asked. "Why do you need them, Helena?"

"Put her down, Scorpio."

"No." he argued. "You're going to have to fight me on this one."

Helena summoned her guards. And like she said they were there in ten seconds flat. "Kindly show Mr. Scorpio the door." she told him. "My daughter and my grandson are to stay."

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cassadine Legacy**_

_**Chapter: 2 of 3**_

_**Pairing: Robert & Holly**_

_**Rating: PG-13**_

_**Robert's grip on Holly only grew tighter. He contemplated Helena's words. Turned them over and over in his mind at a warped speed. He knew Charles Sutton and he knew that Catherine Durban Sutton had died when Holly was a child. On several occasions he had been with Holly to visit their graves. But he also knew Helena Cassadine.**_

"_**It's true, Scorpio." Helena smiled. "Viktoria is my daughter and therefore Ethan is my grandson. And my heir."**_

"_**How?" he asked her. "How is that possible?"**_

"_**Mikkos was on some sort of business venture in the early sixties." she started. "I got bored here in Greece so I traveled to England to find something to occupy me. While I was there I gave birth to a baby girl, Viktoria. I knew that Mikkos was only interested in sons and so the perfect opportunity just sort of fell into my lap. The Sutton's baby was having complications. She wasn't expected to make it so I switched the girls. It was a win-win situation. The Sutton's got a healthy baby and I got the piece of mind that nothing would happen to Viktoria."**_

"_**What did you tell Mikkos?" he questioned. "Did he even know about your daughter?"**_

"_**Yes." she replied, waving off her guards. "I told him that the baby had died and we buried her in our family crypt. It's all logical Robert. It all makes sense even you can't deny that."**_

"_**I don't believe you." he said. "You can fabricate anything."**_

"_**You're scared, aren't you?" Helena asked. "I can take you to the crypt." she offered. "I can show you the birth and death certificates. We can run a DNA test at the hospital of your choice and with the doctor of your choice."**_

"_**How can I believe anything you put in front of me?" he asked. "Your entire life has been dedicated to illusions and webs of lies."**_

"_**Viktoria Helena Mikkosvna Cassadine was born on February 19th**__** 1960." she told him. "Now that's the same birth date as the Sutton baby, is it not?"**_

"_**Doesn't mean anything." he shook it off. "Hundreds of babies are born everyday."**_

"_**Yes." she agreed. "But not all of them are princesses. Do you honestly believe that I would lay claim to a child that wasn't mine?"**_

"_**If there was a purpose?" he asked. "Without a doubt. If Holly was your daughter then you would have found a way to use her long before now."**_

"_**Our paths had never crossed before but once they did sparks flew." she told him. "I'm a big believer in fate though and when the time was right Viktoria was told the truth."**_

"_**So Holly knows?" he questioned. "She knows everything?"**_

"_**Yes." Helena answered. "She's known for quite some time now. Sixteen years to be exact."**_

_**Robert looked back to Ethan. "And Ethan, what about him?" he asked. "Where does he fit in to all of this?"**_

"_**Ethan's a newly acquired pawn in this game."**_

"_**Game?" Robert questioned. "What are you trying to pull here?"**_

_**Helena smiled. "Game of life." she said. "Mikkos has a son, Valentin, a new breed of Cassadine that wants to take away everything that belongs to me and my children and my grandchildren."**_

"_**So you're protecting them?" he asked. "Then what's with the flower? That's Cesar Faison's calling card. I know it and you know it."**_

"_**Just a prop."**_

"_**Get out of the way, Helena." Robert said, firmly. "I'm going to make sure that Holly and Ethan are well taken care of and that means that they have to be as far away from you as humanly possible. Move!"**_

_**Helena stepped to the side. "Valentin is destroying everything in his path." she warned him. "None of the Cassadine's are safe. Not Nikolas or Natasha or their children and most definitely not Viktoria and Ethan."**_

_**Ethan halted Robert from moving. "We can't leave yet." he said. "Not until you tell me where my father is."**_

"_**Luke." a smile came to Helena's lips. "Poor Luke is recovering from the news that he spawned a Cassadine heir. He's probably drinking himself into oblivion."**_

"_**That's not true!" Ethan yelled. "My father would never abandon his kids or Holly like this."**_

_**Helena laughed. "You have the wrong love story, my dear." she said. "You have a lot to learn about Luke Spencer."**_

"_**It's not true." he argued. "Even though he was mad at her he still loved her."**_

"_**Maybe." she agreed. "But Luke's hate for the Cassadine's is going to be stronger than any love he ever carried for your mother. In time you'll learn that and if you have doubts along the way then look no further than your cousin Nikolas to help you out."**_

"_**This is different." he argued. "I'm still his son."**_

"_**And you are part Cassadine." she reminded him. "Perhaps Robert can fill you in on the story. But you better be quick, Robert, because Valentin is coming and Viktoria's safety is deteriorating by the minute." Helena stepped forward, gently brushing her knuckles against Holly's cheek. She whispered something in Greek and then moved completely out of the way. **_

_**Robert pushed past Helena. "I don't buy the concerned mother act." he said. "How am I suppose to wake her up? What did you drug her with?"**_

"_**She'll have to sleep it off." she said. "She'll be fine afterwards."**_

"_**You better hope so."**_

"_**Robert." she called out, turning to face him with a smile. "She is a Cassadine. In the end that will prevail."**_

_**He just looked at her. "Come on, Ethan." he said. "Let's get out of here."**_

_**Once they made it to the car and were all safely inside Robert instructed Ethan to drive slowly. He wanted to sit in the back with his wife. He didn't want to draw any attention to them. The lower they stayed under the radar the better it would be for everyone involved. **_

"_**Is Helena really my grandmother?" Ethan asked after what felt like an eternity of silence. "Or was that some kind of scam?"**_

"_**I don't know." Robert admitted. "Either way we're going to have treat what Helena says as the truth."**_

"_**I think we should be looking for Luke." he suggested. "He's went up against the Cassadine's numerous time."**_

"_**Apparently Luke's never won." he mumbled. "Otherwise we wouldn't be in this mess."**_

"_**But we need him."**_

"_**Perhaps." he sighed. "But I think we'll survive without him."**_

"_**What do you have against my father?" Ethan asked. "I thought the two of you were suppose to be great friends or some crap like that."**_

"_**Luke and I have a long history none of which matters at the moment." he replied. "And as for Luke being your father...well he's not."**_

"_**Why would you say that?" he asked. "Holly said that Luke was my father."**_

"_**Yeah, well, she lied." he told him. "I don't know why but she lied."**_

"_**Luke believed her." he said. "So it has to be true or at least possible."**_

"_**Well it's neither."**_

"_**How would you even know?" Ethan said, getting defensive. "You weren't there so you don't know anything that happened."**_

"_**I beg to differ." Robert replied. "What did Holly and Luke tell you?"**_

"_**Does it really matter?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Fine." he exhaled. "They said that they ran into each other in Singapore and that they were both running from something and thought that they were going to die. And twenty one years later here I am so it must have happened."**_

"_**What if I told you that Holly was never in Singapore in 1987 which would have been the year that you were conceived?" he asked. "Would you believe me then?"**_

"_**How do you know where she was?"**_

"_**Because until April of that year she was in Australia." he told him. "After that she was in a car accident in England that rendered her unconscious and put her in a coma for twenty-two months. Which means that she was in a coma when you were born."**_

"_**Yeah well." he was confused. "That doesn't mean anything. Just means that she was pregnant before she went into the coma. Which means that she was in Singapore before she was in England."**_

"_**No." he argued. "I told you she was in Australia with me until April."**_

"_**So." he breathed out. "I was born at the end of November. I could have been premature for all you know."**_

"_**Or maybe, just maybe, Luke's not your father." he said. "Did that ever cross your mind, Ethan?"**_

"_**Oh, I get it." he replied. "You want me to believe that your marriage to Holly was good and faithful, right? You think you're my father?"**_

"_**I don't think anything." he replied. "I know I'm your father. When your mother wakes up she'll tell you the truth."**_

_**Ethan was set to argue with him but his cell phone started vibrating in his pocket. He moved quickly to answer it. "Hello?" he said and then paused. "You found him? Where are you?" He listened as his brother gave him some details. "I'll be right there."**_

"_**Found Luke did you?"**_

"_**Yeah." Ethan answered. "Apparently he's in pretty bad shape."**_

"_**Call whoever you were talking to back." Robert told him. "I'll give them the address of where to meet us."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because we shouldn't be seen together." he said. "That could be a fatal error. We'll meet at an old WSB hideout where I know that we'll all be safe."**_

"_**Why should I trust you?" he asked. "How do I know that this isn't all one big set up?"**_

"_**There's nothing that I could say that would automatically gain your trust." Robert said. "The only thing that I can tell you is that I love Holly more than anything in the world and I would never willing let any harm come to her."**_

_**~WSB Location~**_

_**Holly was resting as comfortably as could be expected in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Robert was having a malt scotch. And Ethan was pacing the floor nervously. It was an unimaginable situation. A situation that only the Cassadine's could have created.**_

"_**Would you care for a drink, Ethan?" Robert offered. "You should have something to take the edge off before you make ruts in the floor."**_

"_**I'll be fine as soon as Luke gets here."**_

"_**Luke will be fine." he replied. "He's not exactly an amateur at these sort of things."**_

"_**My brother said that he was really messed up." Ethan told him. "I happen to believe him."**_

"_**I'm sure that Luke Spencer put on one hell of a show." he said, taking a seat on the sofa. "Things here are a lot more complicated than you realize."**_

"_**Yeah?" he asked, stopping mid pace. "Would you like to explain any of this to me?"**_

"_**I've only been able to figure out bits and pieces of it myself." Robert admitted. "I'm sure that Luke can fill us in when he gets here."**_

"_**Scorpio!" Luke's voice boomed as he entered the room. "Hell of a long time."**_

"_**It's only been about six months, Spencer."**_

"_**Feels like forever." Luke said, moving to the bar to fix himself a drink. "Wow." he breathed out after taking a long drink. "Do we have one hell of a mess here."**_

_**Ethan looked between the two men. "Lucky said that you were messed up."**_

_**Luke looked over at him. "It was all a scam, son." he said. "All part of the game."**_

"_**Why is everyone so intent on playing games?" Ethan asked. "Why can't people just be truthful? Is that too much to ask?"**_

"_**You're about to get more answers than you ever wanted." Luke replied, sitting down beside his friend. "But we should wait on your mother to wake up before going into all of it. Why don't you go out to the car and help Lucky."**_

_**Luke waited as Ethan left the room. "Man am I glad to see you." he sighed. "I have a feeling we could be in for a hell of adventure here."**_

"_**It's true then?" Robert asked. "Holly's a Cassadine."**_

"_**Yeah." he breathed out. "That part is true. Holly's the daughter of Mikkos and Helena Cassadine. She was switched with the Sutton's baby."**_

"_**Helena said that Holly's known about this for a while." **_

"_**You should really be talking to Holly about all of this." he suggested. "Just know that everything that's been done here, all the lies that Ethan was told, was to keep him safe. And to keep you as far away from all this as possible."**_

"_**Why keep me away?" he asked. "What was the point of that?"**_

"_**Holly found out about your cancer and she didn't want to jeopardize your health." he told him. "I think she was also a little scared that you wouldn't come running to the rescue. Either way Ethan was kept safe and Helena was partly fooled so in the end I think it was worth it."**_

"_**Helena believes that Ethan is your son?"**_

"_**Yes." Luke replied. "Having Helena believe that I'm Ethan's father served two purposes. The first one being that she would never believe that even for a moment that I would be helping Holly or Ethan out once they were revealed Cassadine's and second one being that Holly really needed me to do this and I couldn't let her down, Cassadine or not."**_

"_**I told Ethan that there was no way he could be your son." he said. "I don't think he believed me though. He seems a little attached to you."**_

"_**Yeah, well, I'm uncle Luke." he smiled. "I'll look out after Lucky and Ethan. Why don't you see if you can help Holly come back to life. You know kiss the sleeping princess or throw her in the shower or something."**_

"_**Helena said that the medication had to wear off."**_

"_**There's no harm in tryin' to help it along now is there?" he said. "I'll try my best to explain as much to Ethan as I can."**_

_**Robert closed the bedroom door quietly behind him. He stood with his back up against the door for the longest time just looking at her. There was so much information to take in and such little time to do it in. He didn't know if he was up for such a battle.**_

_**When he worked up the courage to cross the room he sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. His hand gently stroked her cheek. "My beautiful Holly." he whispered. "Luke suggested that I toss you in the shower." he smiled. "But Helena said that you had to sleep this stuff off, whatever it is."**_

_**Then he thought about what Luke had said about sleeping beauty and he couldn't help himself. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers.**_

"_**Robert." she whispered, faintly.**_

_**He smiled, brightly. "You're awake."**_

"_**I've been awake for a little while." she confessed, her eyes burning into his. "Mum was right." **_

"_**Your mother was right about what? About the medication?"**_

"_**No." she smiled. "About it taking a prince to awaken the princess." she smiled. "She used to read me stories like that when I was a child. Imagine my surprise when I turned out to really be one."**_

"_**I thought you were talking about Helena."**_

"_**No, Helena's my mother by default." she told him. "Catherine's the only one that will ever count. There's so much to tell you, Robert. I don't even know where to begin." **_

"_**It's okay we'll work this out." he promised. "I met Ethan."**_

_**Holly pushed herself up into a sitting position, still a little groggy from the medication. "I'm sorry Robert." she said, tears springing forward in her beautiful dark eyes. "I didn't know about Ethan until after the tanker accident and by then he had been with his adoptive family for about six years and I couldn't take him away. I had every intention of building some sort of relationship with him but then Helena showed up."**_

"_**Helena said that you've know for a while." he said, cautiously. "That you're a..."**_

"_**Cassadine." she finished for him. "I didn't believe her at first." she said, staring to cry. "But everything added up and, everything fit together so well, I couldn't deny it. Suddenly I was in the middle of this dark, powerful, dangerous family. They make the Durban's look like saints in comparison. I had no choice but to leave Ethan exactly where he was no matter how much it hurt. His happiness was more important than mine."**_

"_**I'm so sorry." he said, his fingers sweeping over delicate features. "I've dealt with the Cassadine's on more than one occasion and I completely understand why you did what you did."**_

"_**For years I watched Helena interact with Stefan and Nikolas." she told him. "She controlled every aspect of their lives and she tried to morph Nikolas into Mikkos and I knew that if she ever found out about Ethan that there would be no stopping her. I know that Nikolas tries to resist all things Helena but at the end of the day he's still a Cassadine and he can still be a very dark person. I don't want that for Ethan but I'm afraid that it's too late."**_

"_**Why do you think it's too late?"**_

"_**Because he knows the truth now." tears were now falling freely. "There's something inside all the Cassadine's, something dark and brooding. I was afraid that if Ethan knew that he's a Cassaine that the thought alone would change something in him. He hates me for what he thinks I've done and I would rather him hate me than be pulled into this mess with me."**_

"_**We're going to work this out, Holly." he promised her, wiping away her tears. "Luke is downstairs explaining everything to Ethan. He'll understand what happened and why it had to happen. Then you and I can answer any questions that he has."**_

"_**This entire mess is all my fault." she said. "When I saw him at that resort I should have turned around and went the other way."**_

_**tbc..**_


End file.
